


First Impressions

by Tyanime0



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Celebrity Crush, Embarrassment, Famous Kai, Fluff and Crack, Kyungsoo Does What He Wants, M/M, Making Out, Minor Jongin/Kyungsoo, Poker Face Kyungsoo, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyanime0/pseuds/Tyanime0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, if anyone had told him that for one passing moment in his life that he would walk in on his long time best friend and current roommate, Park Chanyeol, half naked, enthusiastically rutting and seemingly trying to devour the face of an unknown, equally undressed male, he actually would not have been the least bit surprised.</p><p>In spite of this, Kyungsoo still really just wants to watch his program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

 

* * *

 

 

In retrospect, if anyone had told him that for one passing moment in his life that he would walk in on his long time best friend and current roommate, Park Chanyeol, half naked, enthusiastically rutting and seemingly almost trying to devour of the face of an unknown equally undressed male, he actually would not have been the least bit surprised.

 

_He’s actually more surprised it didn’t happen sooner._

 

Poker face Kyungsoo indeed, given the sudden change in atmosphere from a bright sunny day, innocent kids playing on swing seats on his way home, he was thrown for a bit of a loop for half a second there. He was _mildly_ surprised, yes, but he only arched an eye brow and slowly blinked his eyes, making the doe eyes look more owlish than usual.

He let out a small self-loathing sigh, at least Chanyeol still had his underwear on and the unknown man still had his skintight skinny jeans. Although he was pretty sure that those were tight enough to be considered leggings, _(jeggings?)_.

Although, before today, he was also pretty sure his best friend was 'Sexy Free & Single' as the man called it, and look how that turned out.

Now, perhaps brunt into his image memory of Chanyeol licking, sucking, and groping every inch of this boy’s body.

 

_Oh.Joy._

 

Unfortunately, those two seemed way to preoccupied in each other to notice his presence yet, and his favorite program was coming on in about fifteen minutes and it was the finale episode at the end of the season and there was no way in a frozen heck that was he about to miss the ‘ ** _special celebrity guest’_** tonight.

He even brought his favorite flavor of peperro for this momentous occasion.

 

The anonymous boy, _(who Kyungsoo really hopes is not under aged or else he’s going to have to be the one to bail Chanyeol out of his messes out… again)_ , groans sensuously in his throat and murmurs in a soft – maybe too low for a younger boy.

“Ch-Chanyeol, l-lets go to your room. What if someone comes in …’

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

 

_Well, it’s a bit too late for that hindsight._

 

He hopes that this newcomer isn’t as blatantly stupid as Chanyeol. That means he will have **two** idiots to deal with.

Chanyeol chuckles seductively, making the boy shiver pleasantly, “Oh? This part of you right doesn’t seem to mind someone coming in at all ,baby ‘

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at how insufferably cliché the man sounded, he could see behind the couch the arch of Chanyeol back disappearing as he began rolling his hips , thrusting forward, most likely rutting against the package of the smaller man.

 

_Way too much information._

 

He watched unimpressed, as the smaller boy easily melts into and submits to his best friend’s ‘skills of persuasion’. Arms swinging out to wrap around Chanyeol’s neck as he brings their bodies closer.

The two boys are back to dry-humping and moaning into each other’s mouth. Completely oblivious to anything or rather anyone out of their own private world.

What bothers Kyungsoo the most is the fact that it has been ten minutes and somehow neither Chanyeol or the boy seem any closer in notices his presence, despite him being not more than five feet away from them. He very much worries for the new, stealable _(yes, it’s a Dictionary.com confirmed word dammit)_ Nutribullet blender that he purchased recently . His brand new blender was in danger of potentially being stolen because his best friend could apparently not seem to multi-task his dick with his other five senses.

 

_And Mister Jailbait here doesn’t seem that too sharp in his senses either._

 

Completely ignorant of their audience, the two continue kissing and begin grinding passionately against one another. They tug and pull at the other’s hair, bite and lick whatever they can reach, and whisper dirty sex talk that makes Kyungsoo want to  _gag_ over every ten seconds that passes.

He feels the vibration of the pre-set alarm of his phone in his back pocket and gets a slight delight that it was time for his long awaited program, with a small huff Kyungsoo calmly walks over to an adjacent couch and reaches for the remote located on the center table. Not quite caring at all if he's stepping on the discarded clothes that was spread out beneath his feet.

He opens his box of pepperro and reclines himself comfortably into his seat.

He stares mildly, root word, amazed as Chanyeol’s underwear suddenly literally _pole-vaults_ into the air only to land behind the couch.

 

_Yep, way too much information._

 

He is highly disturbingly meet with the bare ass and balls of his best-friend and as to his slightly increasing horror, one of said man’s large hands retracts from pinning the boys hands above his head and disappears between the two bodies.

 

Fhroop.

 

_Ah. there goes the man’s jeans as well._

 

As the seconds count down to the starting of his show, Kyungsoo abandons all pretenses of civility that he actually didn’t have, and immediately powers up the television. Within seconds he is face to face with Heechul and Defcoon doing their signature **‘Weekly Idol’** pose and he is blessed with the automated audience applause track as they introduces the guest idol for the week.

Kyungsoo munched on his candy stick excitedly as one of the country’s current top idol and his _personal favorite_ of all time, Kim Jongin, also known as ‘Kai’ graces the television screen with his shy yet mischievous smirk, combing his hands though his flawlessly styled hair. Somehow the episodes seem familiar but Kyungsoo still sighs in gleeful bliss.

Kim Jongin, aka the most important thing to him next to breathing, maybe not even that after a long day and some personal _‘alone’_ time. The point is that his Kai was always there when he needs him the most.

 

Though he continues to watch the screen in rapt attention, as Kai effortlessly slays the ‘ **Random Dancing** ’ segment, like he was basically born too, he can’t help but notice from his peripheral vision how the bodies on the larger couch opposite him have gone completely stiff still. He can just barely make out Chanyeol’s panicked and hushed **“...Shit....”** before the larger man was practically shoved unto the floor with a loud thud.

 

The short fall looked very _painful_  , Kyungsoo thought with much silent satisfaction.

 

Heechul is going over all of Kai’s well-known idol facts, which he was a quiz ready expert in my now, so turns his attention back to his currently ‘situation’ at hand, the still nameless male turns in his direction, eyes wide and his mouth dropped in a look of absolute horror. Within seconds his entire face becomes bright like a tomato as he flushed bright red, covering his face in embarrassment, finally taking in the state of affairs, “Oh God! Oh God!”

 

_Well its technically Kyungsoo…but I guess that term of reference is suitable as well…_

 

The man then turns to Chanyeol, who is currently covering his mouth and looking like he was second away from passing out due to his concealed laughter,

“I told you we should have gone to your room ! ” Quirking a brow, Kyungsoo turns to the dying giant on the ground.

“So…. your boyfriend I’m guessing….?”

The large eared boy has the decency to swallow his stifled laughter long enough to reply, a simple boisterous “Yep! Name’s Baekhyun, pretty cute huh?” His eyes dance in mirth and his lips are twisted into an amused smirk as he watches, Baekhyun pout childishly at the fact the he didn’t get to introduce himself. Kyungsoo guesses that this was not the ideal first impression that he roommate’s lover had in mind.

Said roommate however, looks neither ashamed nor perturbed to see his best friend sitting on the couch, boredly chewing on his fifth piece of pepperro as Baekhyun bashfully looks around the room for his bottoms. Growing even redder if possible as Kyungsoo motioned behind the couch. He supposed that watching the young man slowly die in embarrassed misery was enough to state his vengeful approach to the situation, for now.

“Hmmm” Kyungsoo reacts at the new knowledge with little enthusiasm, though more because he realized that this was actually Kai’s first special appearance on the show, and logically figures they would probably play the new seasonal one after.

 

Nonetheless he has already seen this episode and _he does not have enough pepperro left_ for the real Kai episode.

_Sigh._

 

By the time the actual anticipated episode is advertised to run next, Kyungsoo was already getting out a bag of pop-corn out of the microwave, Chanyeol and Baekhyun have already discreetly finished off their previously activities in Chanyeol’s bedroom, and the three of them are currently settled down in the living room.

Except that Kyungsoo figures that he, once again is the only one of conscious mind, Baekhyun is already in a light sleep, curled up in Chanyeol’s lap and Chanyeol was already half way dozing off.

For a fleeting moment, solid black eyes uninterested, roams over the sleepy couple, noting how somewhat strange yet perfectly fitted they looked curled up into each other. Seamlessly synchronized in their differences. Chanyeol, tall, muscular, long limbed and clumsy. The new addition to their circle, Baekhyun, smaller framed in build, breakable looking, a naïve childish aura about him.

As Chanyeol tightens his grips around the other man’s waste, who then further burrows himself into the crook of the taller man’s neck, Kyungsoo can’t help but compare them with two sides of a complete puzzle.

Though it still bothers Kyungsoo can’t quite place the male’s age, it feels like the that he stares at the sleeping boy, the younger he looks. Seeming to read Kyungsoo inner turmoil, Chanyeol cracks one eyes open and tiredly chuckles out without question.

“Don’t worry, Soo, he’s legal, I made sure... this time”

 

Nodding, Kyungsoo wordlessly turns his attention back to the television, Kai is now promoting his most recent concert tour, he swallows a small ping of jealously as Chanyeol places a doting kiss on his sleeping boyfriend’s forehead, lightly brushing of a small strange of loose hair to the side of his face, before he succumbed to sleep himself.

 

He thinks that the only person in the entire world that he would give anything to hold him in this way is probably currently in bed with his recently confirmed girl group idol girlfriend right now, completely oblivious to his adoring, wholly unrequited lover from the other end of the television.

He thinks that his love for the idol have long gotten past that of a simple fanboy, to a point where it almost became too _painful_ to watch the main object of his wildest fantasies and know that he could never even physically touch him in this lifetime.

He knows that upon meeting him, Kai will probably just immediately think that he is just some weird, creepily-obsessed perverted fanboy.

But following the day’s events, Kyungsoo begins to suspect that he is some sort of _sadist_ as he finishes the entire new episode with as much excitement as he came home particularly early that day to watch.

\-----

That night, after flinging a comforter over the sleeping couple on the couch, he settles in bed and dreams of a shy yet mischievous smirk, except directed only at him, and he combs his hands though flawlessly styled hair, sensual pitched moans and low groans only existing in his fantasy dream world.

....

* * *

 

**End. For now.**

**Author's Note:**

> First EXO fanfic. Might make a longer (or shorter) sequel continuing D.O/Kai's relationship, or a prequel with Chanyeol/Baekhyun's. Not too sure as yet :).


End file.
